Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(k+2)-(-5+3k)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{k+2}{)} - (-5+3k) $ $ {-k-2} - (-5+3k) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -k-2 {-1(}\gray{-5+3k}{)} $ $ -k-2 + {5-3k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-k - 3k} {-2 + 5}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-4k} {-2 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-4k} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-4k+3$